The 100: An Early Drop
by Aeromoto
Summary: Follow Brett Kane as he makes a choice to guarantee two friend's release at eighteen. However, things don't go quite like he thought they would... Rated M for safety. (Please note, the name is a placeholder until I can actually come up with something good.)


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Obviously, I don't own The 100, but for the sake of tradition and what not.

I don't own The 100 if I did certain characters would still be alive… Not hard to guess who I'm talking about.

* * *

[Brett Kane]

I looked around the corner for guards, after confirming the hallway was empty I motioned for the other two to follow. Jasper and Monty both followed closely, each with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. It had been a little over a year since I asked them for help with this little endeavor, since then I had become close to them, almost considering them family. This was our largest haul yet; if we succeeded in getting it on the market we would be able to do a lot of good with the ration chips.

"Okay guys, you know the deal. Let me handle Nygel if things go south get out and I'll deal with it." I said quietly as we walked.

"I don't know why you always have to tell us this before a meeting. If they were going to screw us over they would have done it a long time ago." Jasper said, Monty, seeming unsure of what to thing as I shook my head.

"No, they would wait until now if anything. Wait until we trust them enough to skim a larger amount, speaking of winch. Monty, you did remember to replace the extra right?"

"Yes, I hid it well enough no one should notice, kind of hard to do a perfect job with this much though."

"Fair enough, let's just hope it works." I said with a sigh as we came up to the canteens door. I knocked in my usual pattern and a man cracked the door slightly, opening it enough for us to get inside after he saw who it was. _More of them than usual, I give it about thirty seconds before she tries to force us out._

"Ah, Brett, how are you boys doing today?" Nygel asked from the back, she sat at a table with a chess board on it, in the middle of a game with her right-hand man.

"Have the shipment, increased the order as discussed." I stated, she smiled as I spared a glance at a guy to my right, his hand nervously on a baton of sorts.

"Don't worry about them Brett, larger shipment needs larger security. A simple precaution is all." She said, I gave a nod and took Monty's bag, setting it on a table next to the one she currently sat at. Slowly she rose and unzipped the bag, nodding after confirming it had the right amount. I then took Jaspers and handed it to her, she inspected it in a similar fashion. Though as I stepped back and watched I kept my hand close to my knives.

"Excellent work boys." She stated, taking a seat at her previous table once again before motioning to her guards. "Show them out would you?" _I fucking knew it._

"Hold on, we're going to need our chips." Monty said, his tone wavering a bit on hostile, Nigel simply laughed.

"No, you need to get out of here before I have my men disposing of some bodies and faking accidents."

"You do realize everything we get here goes to the orphanage on farm station right?" He pleaded, she nodded.

"And I don't care, on second thought guys, leave Kane here, show the other two out." She said, the guards moving to Jasper and Monty.

"Monty, Jasper, leave." I said simply, Jasper started to protest. "Now." I said, waving my left hand as if to say nothing was wrong. After another moment's hesitation, he complied along with his best friend. "I'm not leaving without those chips, Nigel."

"Arrogant, just like your father. I have thirteen men here, what makes you think you can do anything against them." To that I gave a light laugh as the guard from earlier drew his baton. My hand drew a knife and it came across his wrist, cutting deep and causing him to drop the weapon before he was kicked into the wall. Another was dropped as a blade found home in his right thigh. The rest of them circled me as I simply stood there, a blade in each hand. Then the door was forced open and the actual guard stormed in.

"Cadet Captain Brett Kane, you are under arrest for conducting unauthorized trade of narcotics, possession of class one weaponry, and assault." I immediately sheathed my blades and went to my knees, my hands on my head as my father cuffed me from behind. However, the similar statement I expected never came for Nigel.

"Well, never expected Nigel of all people to work with your dad. Regardless, I have a permit for the weapons as I'm at risk being the son of the Vice-Chancellor; the assault charges were self-defense. The first drew a weapon on me, the second has a pair of knuckle dusters if you check him." I said, my dad, standing me up and giving me a nod.

"Regardless, your still under arrest for one thing you can't dispute." He said to me, I could tell the disappointment was faked though. "You, take him to the council chambers, the Chancellor wants to speak with him." He ordered a younger guard, the boy nodded, grabbing my shoulder and walking out the room with me.

"I'll walk with you if you don't mind. I hate the whole bad ass in control deal the guard tries to put on, kinda unnecessary, isn't it Miller." I said, the other boy simply giving a chuckle as he let go of me and we walked through the ring.

"I'll admit, I was a bit surprised to find you were a drug dealer Brett. I mean, your my fucking CO in cadets."

"I assume you didn't hear the reason why we did it?"

"No, I did, winch is the reason I don't necessarily agree with you being arrested for it. But its the job, I don't have to like it."

"I know, the odd thing is I know the council knew about it beforehand. There's a reason they've just now intervened." He simply looked at me confused.

"They might have let it go for a bit because of your reasons. Regardless, they decided today's your day."

"Must need me for something, otherwise there's no reason to bother with me." _Wonder if they got Jasper and Monty, I assume they did._

We walked the rest of the way in silence, stopping at the door to the council chambers for the two guards to help Miller disarm me. After a moment a small pile of blades were on the floor, along with a pair of brass knuckles, and a monkeys fist.

"Those last two you don't have permits for Brett, looks like the weapons will stick after all." My dad idly commented as he came up from behind us, I nodded with a sigh.

"I needed something to deal with people without a blade. Knives can be particularly dangerous to the wrong people in the right hands."

"Still doesn't explain the knuckles, I don't even want to know what you've used those for." He said, un-cuffing me after I stepped closer to the door and away from the weapons.

"If I'm honest, no, no you don't. But if you were to ask I'd tell you, mostly because you know as well as anyone I do nothing without a good reason."

"Another time, I'd rather not have something else to add to your sheet. Do know, you aren't getting off the hook for this." He said, opening the door, I just gave a low laugh.

"It would be an insult to think otherwise, though I assume with being your son my punishment is different from a kangaroo trial at eighteen." I stated loudly as we came through the other door into the council chambers so my dad would have little room to speak. I crossed my arms as he took a seat at the table and glanced around the room, some schematics on a monitor catching my attention, not to mention Sinclair standing there with a data tab.

"Brett, how are you doing today?" Jaha asked, in his usual annoying patronizing tone.

"Save it, you brought me here instead of lockup for a reason, explain please." I stated, somewhat harshly, noticing Abby seeming a little displeased with my tone. I shrugged it off and continued to look at the monitors, noting a drop ship and smaller drop pod as well. _Well, I suppose burning up on reentry would be a more exciting way to go than being floated._

"To the point it is then." The chancellor stated, somewhat displeased himself. "We would like to offer you a deal, two other boys were caught in your little venture here. If you agree with what we ask of you we will let them walk free eighteen with no questions asked, should you refuse they will face a normal trial."

"So you mean if I don't agree to what you want, winch clearly has something to do with Earth judging by those schematics on the screen, you're going to put them on "Trial" and they will be floated. Deal, I'll go to Earth." I said instantly, to the surprise of many in the room. Jaha and my dad laughing a bit.

"You would be correct that you will need to go to Earth, you will be doing a great service to humanity by doing so mind you." The chancellor said, I held a hand up and shook my head.

"I'm doing this for them, besides, death in the inferno that is reentry sounds a lot more bad ass than being floated if you ask me. However, I have a couple of more conditions I would like to add Chancellor."

"That would be?"

"Raven Reyes inspects the pod before it drops, I trust Sinclair, but I want more than one opinion. The other is that I want the orphanage on farm station to be given the proper ration chips, the ones you currently give to them are mostly taken by the couple running it."

"Chancellor, you can't possibly believ-."

"If you have some proof of misused rations then you need to bring it forwards. As for this Raven Reyes girl inspecting the pod, Sinclair, your opinion?"

"Raven has an impressive record, top of her class in engineering, chose to be a Zero-G mech despite a heart murmur winch could kill her, not to mention a perfect mission record despite being the youngest mech on the Ark in fifty-two years."

"Both Approved, I will personally see to the orphanage issue."

"Thank you, chancellor, I assume that I will be allowed some time with my friends and family before I drop? When I'm not training of course."

"That depends, we can trust you to keep this confidential unless its approved by me or Vice Chancellor Kane for you to disclose anything."

"Of course sir, also, might I ask why I'm being sent to the ground so soon. It isn't supposed to be habitable for another one hundred years." The chancellor made to speak before Abby held a hand up, handing me her data tab.

"My team in medical has a theory, it's possible that the solar radiation we've been exposed to in space over generations could have already caused our population to become acclimated to higher levels of radiation. Therefore, it wouldn't be a stretch to think that we could survive on Earth despite the remaining radiation."

"Sounds like it could be correct, but that brings another question. If we aren't sure then why take the risk? The only reason I could think that would cause you to send us down in advance would be your desperate due to something going wrong here on the Ark."

"Chancellor, I must advise you against giving him too much information, if he were to expose any of this to the general population we could have a serious issue on hand." One of the councilors stated, I simply shrugged, taking Sinclair data pad form him.

"Brett!" My father raised his voice, I simply waved him off.

"I was scouted for engineering and zero-g, not to mention my medical internship under Abby. The only reason I didn't go mech was you wished for me to carry on the legacy as an officer in the guard, something I don't mind. However, I still take my time to study the systems in this place when I get the chance." I said as I started to read through the file titled Operation Comet. I whistled as I skimmed the engineering reports on the various failing systems of the Ark.

"Chancellor, I would like to advise you to start work on project Exodus immediately. Unless you want to have a mass die-off of the population your going to need options."

"How do you know about that file?" My father asked, Jaha seeming interested in my answer as well.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I simply replied.

"You know what, no, no I do not." He said with a slight chuckle, the rest of the room seeming to agree. "Just make sure anything you know doesn't get out."

"The only reason I mentioned it casually here was I would have thought everyone present would be informed of it due to their standing. Suppose I'm wrong though. Anyway, if that is all I have someone I need to see." I stated, after I received no response I started towards the door, turning back with a smile as my dad spoke up.

"Please tell me you're not going to see Octavia.." He stated.

"Your right, I'm not telling you, nor am I asking permission. Good day everyone." I finished, walking out before he could throw anything else my way, hearing Jaha give a slight chuckle before I closed the door.

"I would like my weapons back now Miller." I stated, the boy holding up a finger.

"Let me check with them first." He said, buzzing into the council chambers.

 _"Yes?"_ Came the chancellor's voice.

"Brett said he would like his weapons back. Is he still permitted to carry?"

 _"Yes, and his more 'questionable' items are to be returned to him as well."_ Jaha stated.

"Sir." Miller stated, handing me a small bag with everything in it.

"Thanks mate, It's like being naked without these things on ya know." He gave a slight laugh as I started to put everything back in its proper place, hiding the various blades and other weapons. The only thing I left visible was the cord of the monkey's fist I carried, simply because it makes it easier to use in a hurry.

"No problem at all, if I wouldn't have gotten in trouble over it I would have just left 'em on you." He said, I smiled, walking off and flashing a peace sign at him and the other two guards present before rounding a corner.

 _O is going to be worried sick._ I made my way through the various stations, it took a good amount of time, but eventually, I crossed into farm station, or agro as it was officially called. After a few more turns I found my way into the front of the Orphanage, Octavia popping her head out from the back as she heard the door shut.

"Well, someones a bit late, had me worried something happened to you." She said, walking up and wrapping me in a hug, however her smile faded after she saw my face. "Great, what is it?"

"Nigel set us up with the guard believe it or not. I had to make a deal to ensure Jasper and Monty's release after they turn eighteen." I stated, walking over and sitting on an old couch beside her.

"What kind of deal? The council doesn't negotiate, even when that Griffin girl was caught for whatever she was thrown into the box, and she was basically the princess of this place."

"Well, they do when they're desperate. I can't explain everything to you at the moment without putting you at risk of being arrested. Let's just say I don't know if I'll be alive for another month."

"Shit, what have you gotten into?"

"Something that may be a bit in over my head.. Don't tell Jasper or Monty about them being released if you go to the box, otherwise they may change things on us."

"Okay, well how long until shit hits the fan?"  
"One week from what I read on the reports."

"Then that's one week I'm going to spend with you. One of the other girls can take over for the time being. Just let me get what I have." She said, I gave a nod as she stood and walked to the back.

"Jessica!" I heard her say as she passed through a door; it cut off the rest of the sentence. I sat there for a little while, pulling my datapad to find my security clearance upped so I could view the files on the project. One name in particular on the personnel list caught my attention though.

'Charles Pike: Assigned to preparing the subject for drop and ensuring he has adequate equipment to survive on the surface.' _If they think I'm taking orders from that prick they have another thing coming. I tested out of his class because he was incompetent at teaching, didn't want to deal with him any longer._ I went to the messaging app on the pad and pulled up my dads content, typing out a quick message about the matter.

[Brett | 13:01] Dad, we need to talk about someone assigned to the project. I need authority to over rule Pike, he's not stupid, but I'm not going to sit around and take shit off of someone who doesn't know their field well enough to teach it effectively.

[Marcus | 13:01] He is essential to the success of this mission, you need to set aside your dislike for the man for now.

[Brett | 13:02] That I can do, but I need to be able to pull rank if he tries something. The last thing I need is a bunch of extra shit on the ground.

[Marcus | 13:02] Fair enough, I'll talk to Jaha about it. Though it may be a bit difficult to swing, the way you handled the room didn't sit too well with the council.

[Brett | 13:02] Meh, ain't my problem that they can't keep up with me. Half of them are hypocrites in the worst definition of the word if their promises are anything to judge by. You, mom, and Jaha are the only three I felt weren't snakes when I stepped into that room.

[Marcus | 13:03] No comment, you and Octavia have the flat for a few hours if you want it. I'll stay with Abby."

[Brett | 13:03] Thanks, don't worry we won't be doing anything you would deem irresponsible. Let me know if you need anything.

[Marcus | 13:03] If I was actually worried about you two then I wouldn't let you have the place to yourselves. Your mother and I are proud of you finding someone like her. Shouldn't need anything, but I'll keep you posted on anything essential.

As we finished up our conversation Octavia walked up from the back room. A smile crossed her face and she took my hand and pulled me up before heading for the door. I laughed a bit as she almost tripped and I ended up face to face with her leaning on the frame of the door.

"I know you like me O, but there's a better place for that."

"Oh, and I'm sure you would love to get me there." She said as we continued on, heading back to the Go-sci ring.

[Marcus]

Abby and I sat in her flat, unsure of what to think of everything that had been dropped on us. I just finished convincing Jaha to go behind the council with his authority and give Brett final say in preparations. In the meantime Abby and I were discussing the options we had before us.

"There has to be something Marcus, for all we know the estimations could be wrong and he could die as soon as he opens the pod."

"Like it or not he is the best candidate on the Ark for this, there isn't even an adult on this station that can match his qualifications for it. I don't like gambling with my son's life either, however, the other option is to send the original ninety-seven prisoners we were going to send. More than likely Octavia and Brett would be included in that, and Clark most definitely will be."

"We both know that Clarke and the others will follow regardless. Even if we send Brett and he dies. Why not send him with the rest of them, strength in numbers."

"Because, if nothing else Jaha has a point with one thing. They would slow him down, if it was just four or five others with at least some basic knowledge of what is needed to survive down there it would be one thing. However, that many people would just be chaotic, even if he could rally them together how many of those kids honestly paid attention to Earth skills."

"True, I'm just not very happy with Thelonius right now."

"I can't fault you there." I stated, running my hand across the top of the box in my hand. One of my most prized possessions was kept inside it, hopefully, it would serve Brett as well as it has me over the years.

"You're going to give him that?" I nodded, opening the box to reveal the well-maintained Glock inside.

"It's tradition to pass it on to the next generation when they take up their first guard command. However, I see this as a worthy equivalent for me to go ahead and pass it down to him. Jaha has already processed the paperwork for his weapons permits to be upped."

"It'll be more useful then what I was going to give him." Abby said, giving a slight motion at a small cloth bag on the coffee table. "Solar battery/flashlight combo, Mp3 player with his favorite music, and earbuds."

"Should actually be fairly useful, he's going to have a good amount of time alone down there. Anyone will need more than just nature to remain completely sane without any human interaction at all."

"Marcus, you know the possibilities of the reports."

"Reports that we have dismissed for years due to lack of evidence. Regardless, if there is survivors down there I trust Brett to be able to negotiate with them well enough, and if need be fight his way out of a bad situation."

"Okay, well maybe we should go check up on him and Octavia. I've been wanting to meet this girl, after all, you talk about her like she's some godsend for him."

"You know how much he calmed down after he found her. When I asked about it he said he didn't want to worry her as much, hence the reason she was part of his decision to not go zero-g despite being such an adrenaline junkie." Abby just gave a laugh, I joined in as I remembered the way Brett used to carry himself and how much the seventeen-year-old had changed in the past year. We both got up and started out the door of the flat, not sure what to expect when we arrived at my own quarters.

[Brett]

I heard the door open and let my hand drop to the knife hidden on my left forearm. I wasn't in the best position to fight with Octavia asleep on top of me, if need be I could throw her onto the couch and get up quickly. However, after a moment it was clear that was not needed as I saw it was Marcus and Abby walking in. I closed my eyes as Abby hit the switch for the lights, opening them when room brightened.

"So, safe to stay you two are officially together?" Abby asked as Octavia started to stir. I laughed, giving a shrug and nodding to her.

"I'll ask later then." She said as Octavia stretched and saw them, looking down at me before back to them with a bit of embarrassment.

"Relax, I knew you two were coming here before you left the Orphanage." Marcus stated while walking over to the bar.

"Well, thank you for giving me a bit of alone time with my boyfriend." She said, noticing the somewhat surprised look on my face. She sat back and let me sit up instead of staying like she was. "I mean, that's fine with you right?"

"Do you need to ask that O?" I said, pulling her into a hug as she relaxed. My mom seemed happy as she sat on some chairs across from us, a small bag finding its way onto the coffee table.

"I wanna hear you say it is all." She said, pushing me back down with a laugh before sitting back on the couch, facing me.

"Yes, I would love to be with you Octavia." I said, hearing my father clear his throat. _Typical._

"Okay, now you can deal with your old man." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for permission." I said jokingly as I stood and walked over to Marcus.

"I can't say I like how you went about it, but I'm proud of the goal you three had when you were caught." Marcus said as he leaned on the corner of the counter across from me. He then pulled a wooden box out and sat it on the counter in front of me.

"Thanks, just wish I had some more time with you three." I stated, glancing back to Octavia and my mother who were talking. I barely noticed the look on my fathers face as I turned back to him, but it was there. "So, what's in the box?"

"Brett, your not the only one that wishes you could stay; you know that much. But, if you stick to what you've been taught you will see us again."

"I don't know that, you don't know that, nobody does." I glanced back again, this time Octavia seeming to notice out of the corner of her eye. "Too many unknowns, say I can survive the radiation, then there's the matter of survivors, weather, hell for all we know I could die on drop." My father just shook his head as he slid the box over to me. I glanced inside, seeing the outline of a pistol, I immediately shut the lid, my eyes going wide as I looked at him.

"If there are people alive down there, remember what I taught you. Try and talk, if they refuse then take them out, show no weakness." I gave a nod.

"Si Vis Pacem Parabellum." I said with a chuckle, "Our ancestors lived by that principle and look where it got them. I would rather avoid that train of thought." I said, Marcus nodding.

"We don't know what you will find down there, this could act as an equalizer in a tough spot." He stated, I gave a nod.

"Thank you, I know this weapon means a lot."

"It belonged to my grandfather who gave it to my father who gave it to me, now it's yours. Use it wisely and carry it with pride." Marcus pulled the Glock with its holster and handed it to me. _He can't possibly expect me to get away with carrying this on the Ark._ I looked back to my father just to get a nod before he walked back to Octavia and my mother. After a moment more I strapped the weapon onto the small of my back, just where I always carried when I was given a pistol to train or patrol with. Slowly I walked back to the group in the small living area.

"So, what were you two being so secretive about?" Octavia asked, moving over to make room for me to sit beside her.

"Oh ya know, just guy stuff." She looked at me as if to call bullshit on it, I looked to my parents for advice who were in their own conversation.

"I cant tell you all of what's going on O." I said, Abby and Marcus, turning to us as I said that.

"Octavia, I'm sure Brett has told you pieces of whats going on. But, if we tell you all of it the council will insist you be thrown in solitary." She looked back to me just to get a nod of confirmation before leaning on my left shoulder.

"I'm just worried about him, I don't want to lose this." She said quietly, Abby struggling to hold back a bit of sadness as well.

"You have reason to be worried." We sat there for a bit in silence before Marcus and my own data tabs went off. I picked mine up, opening it after the fingerprint confirmed my identity.

'[C-Jaha | 20:10] Brett, we need to have a discussion with you and your father. Please be in the council chambers by 20:40 hours, thank you.]'

"Prick." I said, collapsing the tablet and putting it in my pocket before standing. "Sorry O, my dad and I need to meet Jaha and the council apparently. I'm guessing its something to do with our previous discussion dad." He had picked up his tablet when I put mine away, now nodding in confirmation.

"Okay, just hurry back please." She said, hugging me.

"Course, I'll see you both later." I said, walking to the door with my dad close behind.

* * *

[Octavia]

At this point, I had grabbed a blanket winch was on the couch and got under it. Abby had walked off to the kitchen a few minutes ago and I wasn't overly concerned with what she was doing. So, I laid there, I felt like crying but knew it wouldn't come. I had first met Brett on the night that I was found out by the guard, my brother was arrested personally by Shumway. Instead of Brett taking me to lockup as he had been ordered, he decided to take me to the Chancellor. I still remember it today.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I have a situation that requires your attention." The cadet who had been ordered to escort me said through the speaker on the wall.

 _"_ _Might I ask what that is Brett?"_ I heard the voice of the newly elected chancellor Jaha through the speaker.

"Shumway found out a girl who was born a second child, wanted to speak with you about the situation." After a moment a sigh came over the speaker and the doors opened, inside was Jaha sitting behind a desk.

"Brett, you know the law on these sorts of things, not to mention you bringing her here being refusal of a direct order."

"Sir, with all due respect hear me out." He said I remained quiet, unsure of what to do. "Her brother is Bellamy Blake, while I imagine he will not be a guard as of tomorrow, however he has done a lot of good while he's been in the cadets. Not to mention the fact that she can't control being born. Why can't you let her go to the orphanage, like you did with the two kids who lost their parents last month."

"There really isn't a reason, is another crime associated with you young lady?" He asked, scrolling through his computer.

"I-I don't know sir, this is the first time I have ever left my home. I didn't personally do anything I would think is wrong." I said, my voice shaky.

"Okay, Brett can you confirm such?" I looked at the cadet who was currently holding me by my left arm winch was tied to my other arm behind my back.

"I don't believe she has done anything. Her brother pulled his baton on Shumway and tried to get him to look the other way." He said, the chancellor seemed to think a moment.

"Young lady, you haven't committed any crimes personally against the Ark. Therefore, you will be allowed to remain free, on a probationary agreement. You will have no contact with your brother and will live under the supervision of the state in the orphanage on farm station. Is that understood." I made to protest, but I felt a slight movement on my arm. Turning to Brett I saw him barely shake his head, so I did as he said.

"No, no sir. Thank you." I said, the chancellor nodded before turning to Brett.

"You have a lot of potential Brett; so many places you could go. Try and keep yourself in check so we don't have any issues with Shumway or the other officers on the Ark would you?"

"Sir." Brett replied, the two of us walking out. After the door shut he cut the ties holding my hands behind me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, waiting for him to say something.

"Don't thank me, I kept you out of the box. But, you will lose your family; there isn't much I can do to stop that. Do you have any belongings at your quarters?"

"Not anything really important." I said, unsure of what to do at the moment.

"Sorry. For now, lets get you registered at the guard station, then I'll take you to the orphanage." He said, I nodded, following him as we walked through the white hallways of the station.

"So, what will happen to me now?"

"You'll be given an education, be able to live, see more than one room your entire life."

"But, what about my brother, he's always been there for me. Without him, I don't know what I'll do."

"Whats your name?"

"Octavia."

"Well Octavia, I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Cadet Lieutenant Brett Kane, it's nice to meet you." He said, extending a hand which I took.

"Octavia Blake, or O if you'd like." I said nervously to winch he gave a nod.

"Well, Octavia, if you go back to your brother you'll get thrown into the box winch is what we're trying to avoid. So, if you need someone to talk to or need help find me. I'm usually near the guard area of the Go-Sci ring, if its an emergency then come there. If it isn't then find a cadet and give them my name and tell them the message you need to send me." He said, seeming a bit unsure.

"I might take you up on that." I said, he gave a light laugh at that as we stopped in front of a door with two cadets out front winch saluted Brett, he returned it and we continued through. Inside was a commotion, several people who didn't look like the nicest to be around were in the room winch seemed like a waiting area. We continued through, passing into a back room.  
"Cadet Kane, what did I tell you to do with this one? She should already be in lockup."

"You've been overridden Shumway, Chancellors approval, if there's an issue take it up with Jaha." The other man pulled a baton and extended it out.

"I don't care if you are the Vice chancellor's son, you will not go behind my back cadet. Is that understood?" He asked Brett who looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sir, you know that I only follow orders when they are the correct ones. Standard policy for finding an unregistered individual is they are to be processed, if below the age of Majority they are to be sent to an orphanage, if above they are to be integrated into the population."

"Unless they are involved in a criminal act."

* * *

[Brett]

While we walked through the halls of Go-Sci I thought of where I met Octavia for the first time. It was the first and only time I ever came close to a report during my cadet training.

* * *

[Brett]

"Being born is not a crime sir, even if she was the second child. Now, I hold a small amount of respect for you due to you being my commanding officer. However, do not think I will hesitate to defend myself or any civilian you decide to attempt to harm. I suggest you put the baton away." I stated calmly, noticing my father in a doorway behind us.

"I will not put the baton away, I think its time you learn-"

"Learned what Terry? How a commanding officer should not act?" My father stated, Shumway turned around in horror as I went to attention.

"Room, ATTENTION." I stated, the cadets following immediately with the few regular guards present a moment behind.

"As you were." Marcus stated, everyone going back to what they were previously doing, Shumway remaining shocked through the entire ordeal. "Commander Shumway, come with me, we need to have a discussion about the manner in winch you treat our cadets with." He stated before looking at me.

"Cadet Kane, good work on following procedure, however, if there is an issue with a commanding officer you know it's better to simply bring it to a higher ranking individual."

"Sir, the confrontation was caused by me taking the mistreatment of Ms. Blake here to the chancellor as you were not available at that moment in time. I had no way to personally contact the others on the council."

"Good work then, continue." He stated before walking out, commander Shumway following close behind.

"I just don't get why you keep putting yourself on the line for me." Octavia said as we walked into the cadet offices. I stepped into my own small office off to the side and shut the door after she followed me in.

"Because, everyone deserves a chance at life. You're no different because you were born second and not first." I stated as I started going through paperwork on my computer.

"So what was all that about, between you and Shumway?" She asked, I glanced at her before resuming the registration paperwork.

"Old hatchet came unburied." I stated, she seemed confused though. "Means an old issue between us came up. He thinks I only achieved my rank due to my fathers influence on the Ark. As he is the current commander of the guard he sees someone of my age who is already a cadet officer with family on the council as a threat to his position. I thought we had addressed it at one point and we were okay, seems that wasn't it."

"So that's the whole reason you helped me?"

"No, I helped you because it wasn't right for you to get locked up for no reason."

"I still feel like I owe you something." She said, I waved it off, filling in the last part of the sheet before turning the touch screen to Octavia. "Sign here and it will make you an official citizen of the Ark." I stated, she seemed confused for a moment before recognition hit her and she did as I told her to.

"So how did you get your rank at?" She asked me as I pulled one of the standard issue data tabs from my desk and unwrapped it.

"Fifteen, and its because of qualifications and proficiency as a guard. Since I could walk I've been trained to fight and have studied the legal side of the guard. Then I also did a temporary internship under Abby Griffin in medical last year, Top of my class in engineering, Jake Griffin wants me to go Zero G mech, the people who work on the outside of the station in space. However, my father wants me here, I love both, but I'm not sure of where to go."

"Well, maybe I can help. Winch do you enjoy more and how long do you have to decide." Octavia said with a smile, I laughed as I continued working on the datapad.

"At my current rate, I'll graduate at eighteen and be allowed to enter the guard. More than likely at the rank I achieve while in cadets, that's when I'll have to make the choice. As for winch I enjoy, I love the couple of Zero-G practice runs I've done under supervision. But as you can see, the guard needs someone to keep 'em in check."

"Then go with your heart." She said, I stopped for a moment to think, then I handed her the data tab.

"Thumb on the scanner so it can get your id, then you'll take a picture. After that your all set, as for that piece of advice, that's what Dr. Griffin said when I asked her." She gave a nod, finishing up the procedures for her registration.

"Okay, well, that should be all. I assume you need me to walk you to the orphanage?" I asked, she gave a nod and I stood after turning off my computer. We then walked out of the room and into the hallways of the guard post, ready to head to farm station.

* * *

I came back to the current moment as we entered the council room, noticing Pike present with Jaha, two councilors, and Sinclair. _Great, guess someone is a bit butthurt over me being given authority over the mission._

[Octavia]

I looked back to the coffee table as I heard something glass land on the metallic surface. There sat a bottle I recognized as Rum from the few times I went out with Brett and the others for a drink. Few places allowed underage drinking on the Ark due to the penalty, but the few that did made good money for a reason.

"I doubt Marcus would be too mad if we broke into his personal stash, considering all that's going on." Abby stated calmly as she poured two glasses. Slowly, I sat up and put the blanket aside, taking a drink of the liquor as she watched.

"Thanks, but there has to be something I can do to help Brett here."

"I already tried, everyone keeps coming back to one point. Brett is the best candidate anywhere on the guard, its why the council chooses tonight to be the night he, Monty, and Jasper were brought in. Anyone else wouldn't be able to survive where he's going." _Everyone's saying he's going somewhere; it involves survival, where would you learn that on the Ark? Guard, yes, but where could I.. Earth Skills of course._

"So, he's going to Earth." I said quietly, Abby just gave a nod as she took a drink from her own glass. "How could he survive though? Why not send someone else with him? Why did his dad give him a gun if the ground is uninhabited."

"One question at a time Octavia."

"Okay start from the beginning then."

"We're going to need more of this. The first thing you should know is Brett is my son, his biological father is Jake Griffin and his twin sister is Clarke Griffin. When he was born we were given the option of floating him or letting him be adopted due to our status. We chose the second option and Marcus was kind enough to take him in as if he were his own son."

"He hasn't ever seemed as cold as Marcus I guess that's why." I said, she gave a laugh before nodding.

"I would like to think he got some of that from me or Jake. Regardless, he doesn't know. I'm telling you this because he needs to know if we don't make it to the ground to tell him."

"How would I be able to."

"The entire reason Brett is being sent to the ground is the Ark is dying. If he doesn't succeed or something goes wrong with the armband winch tells us if he's alive, or if we need more time to fix the problem. Then there will be ninety-seven prisoners sent to the ground, that number will increase to one hundred if they drop. I want you on the project to help monitor Brett, but if something goes wrong make sure you're on that dropship, please."

"Okay, I will tell him if you can't."

"As for why he is going alone, anyone else on this station would just slow him down. In addition, his crime makes him seem expendable to most."

"I still want to help with all this in some way, are you serious about the monitoring deal?"

"You'll take an apprenticeship under me so I can assign you to it. Should Brett make radio contact you will also be in charge of relaying messages for him."

"Okay, what about the other questions."

"Sure, as for why his dad gave him a gun… We don't know for sure if the ground is inhabited or not. For all we know, the rumors of seeing lights or other signs of life could be true. We don't have the equipment to spare to try and monitor it so we're going to equip him for every situation we can. The probability is low that someone survived, so we are largely betting on that by not sending more people."

"Okay, and when will I see him again."

"Don't worry, you'll see your boyfriend again if he survives." Abby said with a laugh, that was going to take getting used to.

"So, what is this we've been drinking?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Bacardi, rum from Earth, Marcus collects enough that he has some to spare." I gave a nod.

"It's good, guessing a bit expensive though."

"He always did have good taste, got it from his father… You help run the orphanage on farm station at the moment correct?"

"Not officially, but I grew up there. I could go and start working somewhere else, but it seems like a good way to give back. There isn't always enough, but thanks to Brett, Jasper, Monty, and Bell we got by well enough."

"That's right, you're the girl Brett was told to take to lock up."

"Yeah, he refused since Shumway was overstepping his power, took me to Jaha. Up until then, I lived under the floor of my mom's flat, not the best childhood."

"For what its worth I'm sorry, the chancellor is looking into the orphanage personally. No one on the council likes half of what we have to enforce, but if we didn't we couldn't survive here."

"I know, it doesn't help the hurt go away though."

"Well, if you need anything let me know. After all, can't have my new apprentice having a hard time." She said with a smile.

"So knowing who I am, you don't mind me being with Brett?"

"No, if your the worst person he ever dates then I'm more than happy with my sons choice in girls. You don't act like your entitled to everything, unlike the ones from Go-Sci who try and go after him, I like that about you."

"Thanks. So, if you don't mind answering the question, when will I see Brett again?"

"If Brett's mission goes well and Earth is habitable we will consider what to do from there. Some on the council, myself included, will vote to send an exodus ship of essential personnel. Others will want to send the prisoners from the sky box to test it further."

"If Earth is habitable why not just start sending more people? There has to be a reason you wouldn't hold off."

"To be honest we've run out of time. The Ark's life support is beginning to fail, regardless of what happens the council will have to buy more time to fix it."

"So population reduction?" She gave a nod, sadness crossing her features.

"Unfortunately some see it as the best way. There have been several attempts to go through with the matter, those of us opposed struck a deal to send an expedition to buy time."

"Why not tell the people?"

"You sound like Jake, he wanted to do the same, sadly, the council disagreed."

"And he was floated." I got another nod from Abby as I finished my drink. "I'm going to need more of that, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, I know its a lot of weight for your age." She said, both of us turning as we heard someone clear their throat. Brett and Marcus were both standing on the wall beside the door.

"Before we get into this. If she ends up in the box without a damn good reason It will not be a discussion of words next time we meet." Marcus nodded at his son's words, sitting next to Abby who simply watched Brett do the same with me on the couch.

"I trust her Marcus, she could be helpful with the project. Not to mention the fact that she deserves to know whats going on." Abby stated, we all looked at the Vice Chancellor who gave a sigh.

"Okay, well I guess the question is what do you know already?"

"Abby told me Brett is going to Earth, that he's going alone because anyone else would slow him down. She said we don't know if the ground is uninhabited. She also informed me why Brett is going alone and about the prisoners who will drop if he doesn't succeed. I know why Jake Griffin was floated and his daughter locked up; that Abby needs an assistant to monitor Brett on the ground and keep in contact if he gets a radio signal through." I said, Marcus thought for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"An internship wouldn't be a bad front for you to help under O, you have good med scores. Though just knowing all this will mean they're going to monitor you, dad I want her given a carry permit and trained if possible."

"That would be possible considering the circumstances, though I will have to have Jaha's approval for both." I gave a nod, looking to Brett who seemed neutral on the idea of Jaha having involvement, but shrugged as he couldn't do much. He turned to me after a moment with a stupid smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him quietly, he laughed before giving me a light kiss.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am is all." I gave a laugh and looked at the other two who didn't seem to mind at all. I felt at home for once, it was the first time since Bell and I were separated that I felt like I had a family.

"Well Brett, I think we will leave you two alone. Breakfast in the morning in at my flat?"

"Course mom, I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night!" I said quickly as the stood to leave. Brett gave his dad a hug, as soon as they left I turned a movie own and laid back into Brett as he sat on the couch again. Sleep came fairly quickly as the movie wasn't very interesting.

 **LINE**

(A/N) Well, we're at that point in the chapter where I say the things and explain the idea lol. So to start with this fic is inspired by my all-time favorite one hundred fic _The Orphan King_. However, this is obviously different as it would be boring to have just a rehash of that, besides I have plans that are very different from that one.

If you can't tell Brett is a bit of a bad ass jack of all trades, or at least the closest thing you will get on the Ark. The reason for this is because of his schooling and training, if he isn't training for the guard he's studying something. He takes most things seriously, not that he doesn't understand humor or doesn't let loose from time to time. He is fairly young for this, but I feel its justified.

Anyway, let me know what you think and we will see where this goes in the next chapter!


End file.
